


Even Demons Will Fall

by Divider of Zero (One_Solus)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Solus/pseuds/Divider%20of%20Zero
Summary: Genocide, with a twist.





	Even Demons Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Some random thing I did in my free time. Never really written before, so lower your expectations.
> 
> Also written on mobile, and edited a lot, so there may be some discontinuities/errors.

Golden light filtered through the dusty air of the judgment fall.

The fallen human trudged into the hallway. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty room, their gaze low and unfocused. They reached out to a light that only they could see, and continued onwards. Taking a deep breath, they looked up to see Sans, a glint of recognition in their eye.

"heya 'frisk'. you've been busy, huh?" The skeleton's inquiry was deep and resonant.

No response.

Sans continued "…so, i've got a question for ya. is this...?" he waved his hand vaguely, "...really worth it? The Queen, Undyne, Mettaton, all those monsters..." he appeared to take a deep breath. "...Papyrus. Are their lives really worth whatever you're trying to do?"

The human child stared at Sans. Just as he was about to continue, Frisk spoke, voice cracking as if unsure how to their own vocal chords "...Yes. But nothing I can say to convince you. Isn't there?"

The lights in Sans's eyes dimmed. "...well, can't say you're wrong about that." He grinned, the smile he wore as hollow as it's owner. "still, i made a promise, so let's just get this over with, capiche?"

Frisk's response was to raise their knife.

"...It's gonna be a beautiful day outside." chuckled Sans. "Birds will sing, flowers will bloom..." A low-pitched sound resonated accompanied his ramblings. Frisk's eyes narrowed as draconic skulls slipped into existence. "...but before all that..."

Crackling beams of white light filled the hall.

Frisk clumsily dodged the bones that erupted from all directions, evaded the blasters, and dashed towards sans at an astonishing speed, and slashed.

The world darkened for the briefest of moments, and the skeleton reappeared at the other end of the judgement hall with a pop. His eyes dimmed "Kid…Frisk, how did you…?"

Frisk smiled grimly. Seeing sans's confused expression, they added, "I had a good teacher."

Sans froze for a split second, then redoubled the speed and frequency of Karma imbued bones after frisk.

A voice sounded in Frisk's mind. "What are you doing? Stop teasing the comedian. He can't dodge forever. Keep attacking." It insisted. "We're so close. All we need is one more."

The skeleton blinked. Then he grinned, somehow, this time the smile seemed less hollow. "Alright kid, ready for round 2?" As he finished speaking the golden sunlight that filled the room disappeared for an instant, and when it returned, Frisk was greeted with four blasters, glaring intensely with both magic and animosity.

Frisk's face scrunched up in concentration as they dove out of the way, the beams dissipating off the walls, dealing deceptively little damage to the halls.

Frisk turned to face Sans, and braced for the next attack as bones flew into existence, homing in on their location. Frisk weaved left and right, narrowly missing the bones that that inflicted the ever-excruciating Karma, their movements uncoordinated, but they seemed to know exactly how to dodge the increasingly elaborate patterns.

Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Jump. Roll. Attack.

Sans was starting to sweat. His left eye burned blue and gold. "heh, survive this, and i'll show you my special attack."

Frisk's soul turned blue and was slammed into wall, floor, and ceiling alike, barely avoiding impalement. Immediately afterwards they wove between the myriad bones jutting out of the wall, ignoring any grazes as more and more Karma flowed into them. Already they felt even more sluggish and unresponsive. Slamming into the wall, they sprung out of the way as bones burst out of the ground, and crouched, ready to sprint as their head whipped from side to side, scanning to see which of the countless gaster blasters would fire first.

"LEFT!" The Voice screamed, and they kicked off, muscles straining, as the first blaster fired, then a second, and a third, and so on as a constant beam of raw magical energy tracked their every movement.

The destructive beams grazed their body one after another. Left arm. Right hand. Left shoulder.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Frisk's body couldn't keep up, and their leg gave out just as the last blaster fired. Their momentum carried them out of the way, but the blast managed to clip their leg, and both human and monster collapsed out of exhaustion.

Sans huffed and puffed, while Frisk keeled on the ground. Several minutes passsed before Frisk, mustering up energy for one final attack, shot towards Sans, slashing the air where he once stood.

"heh. didja really think you would be abl-" Sans mocked as Frisk spun around, dashing forward to attack once again.

"what?! they're not supposed-"

Frisk stumbled, but they'd gotten far enough, and slashed downwards.

Red mist filled the air.

Blood poured from Sans's jaw and chest as he trembled. "...heh... guess that's it, huh? welp. least i don't have to worry anymore." he chuckled darkly.

Frisk's eyes widened at the sight of blood flowing from the skeleton instead of dust "Wh-how are you…?"

The skeleton merely shrugged, "…don't say i didn't warn you." Sans winked at Frisk, and limped away. "Papyrus...do you want anything...?"

Deafening silence filled the judgement hall.

"We did it." The voice announced, their voice dripping with excitement as they felt the strongest rush of power yet.

Frisk wordlessly stepped out of the judgment hall, a knowing smile adorned their face as they walked to the throne room.

Frisk keeled in front of the mass of vines and petals while wearing a forlorn expression. They paused for a brief moment, as if waiting for something happen. When nothing did, Frisk got up and raised an arm to rub the bridge of their nose, their expression bitter.

"If this is all that happens, I guess it was ask for noth-"

"Greetings."

Frisk turned to face the speaker, a child, as evidenced by the green and yellow-striped shirt.

"I am Chara." their voice was monotonous, and as dull and lifeless as their empty smile.

Frisk's eyes widened marginally in realization.

"Thank you." Chara continued. "Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'. My 'determination'. They were not mine, but YOURS."

Frisk gave chara a questioning look, but said nothing.

Chara continued. "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?...You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."

Frisk frowned and waited for Chara to continue.

"Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling…That's me. Chara. Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

"Erase? What do you mean erase?" Frisk finally spoke.

"…I will destroy this world."

"Why?" they questioned.

"…This world is tainted by your determination, your insatiable desire for power. Do you not remember the countless innocents you have slain? The rush of power every time an obstruction was reduced to dust?" Chara questioned, black tar leaking from their eyes.

"Yes, I remember, no, I didn't really enjoy that…oh, right, you don't remember, I have to tell you why I'm doing this ask over again"

Chara's only response was to stare blankly, a dead smile etched into their face.

"Well, I can do that out later when you're less under the influence of LV." Frisk continued calmly. "Long story short, I befriended everyone and faced Asgore once again. Flowey ambushed everyone and absorbed all the souls of the underground. He transformed into his original form...your brother, Asriel Dreemurr."

Chara's blinked, but otherwise did nothing.

"You don't believe me. Understandable." Frisk said, nonplused by the increasing amount of darkness dripping from Chara's eye sockets. "Turns out, Asriel's dust contained his memories, and those transferred into some golden flower seeds that were stuck on his person. These seeds bloomed into flowers, one of which was eventually injected with determination by Dr. Alphys. This brought him back to 'life' as a soulless and emotionless pseudo-monster of sorts. Which explains his psychopathic tendencies and his capability to use magic."

Chara stared intently before slumping ever so slightly. "Curious…to think that we both persisted after death." Chara mused.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave him there. So spent quite a while trying to save him, using various methods to various degrees of success."

"You should have left him. The traitor deserved what he happened to him."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend like you don't care, I know how much you loved your brother."

Chara grinned sadistically. "Then you are sorely mistaken."

Frisk paused. They seemed to take a few seconds to think, before responding. "Ah, the LOVE is doing this, isn't it? You did seem to become stronger with every kill...eh, doesn't matter now. You may be interested to know that I have revived Asriel before. Completely, I might add."

Chara glared at Frisk. "And how exactly did you accomplish this?"

"I Reset. A lot. From my perspective, I spent a few decades optimizing the process. It didn't help that nobody rememberedany progress I made. Sans's lab was very useful in that regard. At first I tried splitting my soul in half, one half for him and one half for me." Frisk smiled sadly "...that didn't work very well. Turns out half a soul is pretty unstable. Those were pretty rough years...Eventually I found other far better ways-" They suddenly turned to Chara, "Oh, pardon me, seems like I'm rambling. You won't remember this anyway, so I won't bother."

"No?" Chara cocked their head. "Interesting. You still seem to believe that you are the one in control." The darkness sounding Frisk grew oppressive, making it difficult to breathe. "Do you really think you are above consequences? Do you know what I am?" Chara grinned maliciously, mouth agape as darkness continued to pour forth.

"I am Chara. The demon that comes when people call its name."

"It doesn't matter when."

"It doesn't matter where."

"Time after time, I will appear."

"And, with your help."

"We will eradicate the enemy and become strong."

"Every time we killed, that feeling…"

"That's me."

"Chara."

"Now. Let us erase this world-"

Frisk chuckled, then looked at Chara, grinning widely. "Despite everything, you're still just a kid, aren't you?"

"As if you can talk." Chara sneered.

"Oh me? I'm centuries old at this point. Probably a millennia soon." Frisk tried to push up a pair of non-existent glasses before remembering, then sheepishly rubbed the bridge of their nose instead. "Heh. Old habits die hard." Turned to look at Chara's flabbergasted expression, "What's with that tar coming out of your eyes? That creepy smile? And that dramatic demeanor?"

Chara simply stared at Frisk.

Frisk smirked "you're just trying to look cool, aren't you-"

"Enough of your antics. It's time to erase this world" Chara began materialized a blood red knife into their hands.

Frisk stared passively as Chara emitted a guttural scream and slammed the blade into the ground beneath them.

...But nothing happened.

"…was that supposed to do something?" Frisk asked snidely.

"...Impossible, with that last kill I should have…I should have enough LV to Erase...!" Chara wheeled to face Frisk, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" they demanded, confusion evident in their voice.

Frisk sighed, "Don't you remember that I hate repeating myself? Frisk asked with a condescending tone.

Chara's eyes widened in realization.

"That wasn't my first time fighting Sans. I've sparred with him before, in a different timeline. He taught me how to really dodge, though I can't dodge as well with this smaller body." Frisk looked down, clenching their hands. "On top of all that, I gave him bits of information from the last timeline through that lab of his, things I couldn't have known unless he completely trusted me."

"But that still doesn't explain why I can't Erase! He's dead! I felt him die!" Chara protested.

Frisk shrugged. "Guess that was just your imagination. For all that lecturing you sure do love that LOVE, don't you? I felt you grow stronger, fighting against my control. And I wasn't going to just let you grow stronger than me." Frisk smiled at Chara. "You know, you're the one who gave it away, saying stuff like 'we only need one more'. Obviously I was going to see what would happen if we didn't get enough LV. Good thing I didn't heal my leg, else you might've been fast enough to actually kill Sans." Frisk smirked at Chara's astonished expression, "Hmph. You really fell for it didn't you?"

Chara could only stare in shock.

"You were so absorbed in the fact that you finally 'killed' him you didn't notice our LV hadn't increased." They smiled at Chara, "I thought it was too much, but you didn't even question it...Skeletons don't bleed, you know?"

Chara started blankly.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not doing this again." Frisk raised their hand, in it a yellow star shining bright in the darkness. "Well, what do you know? Looks like I am above consequences."

Chara's eyes widened in panic-

CONTINUE/RESET

RESET


End file.
